


We Need An Alpha

by silverNebulae, YouFoundMeAgainXx



Series: WolvesDy [1]
Category: WolvesDy
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BAMFKate, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Pack Bonding, Pack Cuddles, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-13 20:43:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverNebulae/pseuds/silverNebulae, https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouFoundMeAgainXx/pseuds/YouFoundMeAgainXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plot: They need an Alpha but will they find one in time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's an idea that i had (a bit like teen wolf)  
> alice (alpha female) mother of ally/bex  
> If they are mistakes I'll change them later I did this on my phone so yeah.  
> Enjoy :)

Bex POV.

I walked around the open plain, i could sense most of the pack.

They walked slowly towards the college, Luke had taken the bus while Steven had taken the car, as not to arouse suspicion, Steven was an omega while Luke was a beta but let him have free range.

I then saw Alice and cheslea, Alice took over the alpha female role, as our alpha was now gone, we were doing well without an actually alpha pair.

Ally POV. 

I walked around looking for the pack, we needed new members, we couldn't survive like this, we needed an alpha.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alice, please don't kill me if I messed up alskdhlshd

Ally POV

I saw all the students filling the college, ready for their classes. I didn't have long before my own started. The pack's presence grew greater as they all drew nearer and I sensed two approaching me. I turned to see Alice and Chelsea finally heading up the stairs.

"Hey. Nice of you two to be here so early" I joked.

Alice just gave me a smirk and we all carried on inside.

 

Alice's POV

 

The day was becoming long, and my patience was wearing thin.

I could feel my pack becoming anxious, which in turn made me double.

"And how might head honcho be?" I heard Bex call behind me. 

She came and sat next to me, logging into the computer.

"Tired" I yawned, dragging my head up from the desk. 

"I know what you mean" She nodded, "Any particular reason?".

"Hunting" I admitted.

She looked at me with a smirk, "You sure you were just hunting?".

It took me a minute to realise.

"YES. Just hunting" I laughed.

She laughed too but smirked at me again.

"Honestly" I smiled and she turned away from me, "The pack's becoming restless. We need an Alpha".

"We have you" She blinked.

"A proper one. There's only so long we can function without one" I sighed.

"Any ideas?" Bex asked, loading up a word document.

"None" I shrugged.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot: They need an Alpha but will they find one in time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, hi *waves* Becky dont hurt me! i dont know where this is going !!!  
> oh yeah they all live together in like an open spaced flat idk :/ sigh.....

Ally POV.

I could hear Bex and Alice talking about finding an Alpha, Bex got up and started to walk to find me and Luke sitting at a table, I turned to her.

She knew that I'd heard her.

"WE DONT NEED AN ALPHA!" I screamed, "WE HAVE ALICE AND CHELSEA!"

"Calm down." Bex said. 

Luke chimed up, "Yeah, calm down."

Steven scoffed.

Luke looked at me.

"Look what you've done now." He said.

"HOW IS IT THAT MY FAULT; YOU CANT EVEN LOOK AFTER HIM!" I screamed. 

Luke growled at me, I noticed that Bex's eyes had changed into yellow meaning mine had turned yellow too, I growled back at him.

An arrow shot at us.

"Now now, why don't the doggies play nice?" a girl asked, holding an arrow in one hand and an bow in the other, she had shoulder length hair, brown and high boots on.

I saw Steven's head turn, he smiled at her.

Luke growled at him, I scoffed.

"Maybe she'd look after him better." I said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks if you left a comment or a kudos :D


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

Kate POV.

"I would." she said, looking at Steven. 

Luke growled; I noticed Ally moved her eyebrows, I smiled just like old times.

"Nice to see you again, long time." Ally said.

I moved closer to hug Ally, and I noticed that Bex's eyes were yellow - which meant that Alice's were too.

"Great to see you too." I said, pulling Steven into a hug, "You've grown up."

I could hear Luke growling, I noticed Alice started to smile. 

Alice's POV.

I noticed Kate interacting with Steven, I could tell Luke was growling, anyone could tell he was jealous a mile off.

I put my head backwards and smiled.

'This is going to be fun' I thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks if you left a comment or a kudos :)


End file.
